<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coruscant North High School by Madd_Mike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924762">Coruscant North High School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madd_Mike/pseuds/Madd_Mike'>Madd_Mike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, F/M, High School, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Humor, Mild Language, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madd_Mike/pseuds/Madd_Mike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey dudes! This is my first time writing anything that isn’t graded, so I have absolutely no fucking clue what I’m doing, as you can probably tell. I’ve only been on this website for a couple months and decided, hey, why not? I only have this one chapter written in case no one likes it and it sucks which is definitely a possibility.</p><p>So, let me know how you think it is and without further ado; lets get it on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Shmi Skywalker, CT-21-0408 | Echo &amp; CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-21-0408 | Echo &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coruscant North High School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title of this chapter is the same as Thin Lizzy’s song The Boys Are Back In Town. I’m sure you’ve probably heard it before, but if not, definitely give it a listen if you are into older music like I am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As summer begins to wind down, anxious teens are filled with dread at the thought of a new school year</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anakin, however, can’t wait to see his friends again after being away for the entirety of summer break. After all, the blazing heat of the sun, combined with all of that <em> god damn </em>sand, got to be a bit much. Despite the conditions, it was definitely refreshing to see his hometown of Tatooine again, especially the old friends he unwillingly left behind.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anakin and his mom, Shmi, had moved to Coruscant the summer before his freshman year of high school, after his mother had gotten a job offer she couldn’t refuse. Anakin hadn’t exactly seen eye to eye with his mom on the subject, to put things lightly. It took a hell of a lot of getting used to but, nonetheless, he enjoyed his freshman year; made friends, had a great first tennis season, and successfully adapted to his new home.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>All Anakin could think about was how pumped he was to hang out with the boys again. However, he was harshly pulled out of his thoughts when his mother, who must’ve been talking while he zoned out, pinched him on the arm.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ow, mom, what the hell was that for?” Anakin demands while rubbing his arm.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shmi shrugs and says, “I had to get your attention somehow, and you’re the one who wasn’t listening.” Shmi knits her eyebrows together as her previously amused facial expression becomes a frown, “What did I say about using that kind of language, young man?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m sixteen mom, it’s pretty stupid that I’m allowed to drive a car but you won’t let me curse.” Anakin playfully replies.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shmi laughs. “Okay, fair point, I’ll let this one slide.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What were you even trying to tell me before I zoned out or whatever?” Anakin inquires, vaguely remembering the reasoning behind his mother's rudeness.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shmi looks as if a lightbulb has just gone off above her head. “Oh yeah, I was just wondering if you were still going to Rex’s end-of-summer pool party you told me about. Has he texted you when it is yet?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Nah, he said he’d know for sure tonight. He’ll let me know.” Anakin replies.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shmi seems content with his answer as she turns the radio back on, and turns forward just in time to watch the light turn green, forcing her to return her full focus on driving again. Anakin looks back out the passenger window with his head rested on his chin, and returns to his thoughts. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
Ben Kenobi was not having a good time.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The only thing he was looking forward to was the moment he could step off the plane and set his feet on solid ground. He had always had an aversion to flying, never quite able to get used to the horrible feeling of turbulence, or the jet lag that, no matter how short or long the flight, could be compared to the feeling of being decked in the jaw. He dreaded the migraine that he knew was inevitable, despite the fact that he traveled to the rural township of Stewjon every summer since the seventh grade.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> It could be worse, I could have been forced to spend 2 and a half months in Tatooine </em>. Ben chuckles to himself as he thinks, in disbelief, of how Anakin could have possibly been excited to go back to that god forsaken place. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ben’s relief is immeasurable as the large plane <em> finally </em>touches down on the runway. He had enjoyed his time with his parents while in Stewjon, of course, but he couldn’t help the feeling of contentment that washed over him knowing he was that much closer to being back to his uncle’s house. Plus, Rex’s end-of-summer party was coming up, and he would be able to be with the lads again. Ben grabs his carry-on luggage from the overhead bin and descends the stairs of the plane.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> As he makes his way through the terminal he spots Qui-Gon’s tall frame through the crowd. Ben smiles to himself before jogging towards his uncle, being cautious not to run down some poor stranger. Much to his amusement, Qui-Gon is facing the complete opposite way of the gate that Ben had just exited, making it very easy for him to envelop his uncle in a bear hug, surprising the tall man from behind.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Woah there!” His uncle chuckled as he ruffled his nephews hair, much to Ben’s dismay. “How was your trip?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It was nice to see mom and dad again, but the weather is always rather unpleasant there.” Ben replies.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Well, you can tell me all about it in the car. Ready to go?” Qui-Gon asked.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ben smiles brightly before replying, “Yeah, lets go.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Fett house was always bustling with chaos for as long as Rex could remember. Hell, it was probably this way since long before he was born. The shrill screeching of younger siblings running about, cousins of all ages and their clashing personalities, and who could forget the constant wrestling as well as the brutal practical jokes. The great art of roughhousing was second nature to the Fetts. Why cope with your frustrations in a healthy way when you could beat the hell out of your brothers or cousins? However, when it came to pranks, nothing was off limits in the Fett household. There were, of course, classics such as the ol’ <em> Slap the shit out of someone who pissed you off recently while whip cream is all over your hand and then passing it off as a prank </em> ™ trick. Naturally, the classics would get boring, and someone would end up pulling some wacky shit like the time Fives tossed an m60 firecracker into Echo’s bed while he was sleeping. One might think; <em> Isn’t that crossing a line? </em>Well, as a wise Fett once said - how can you cross a line when it doesn’t exist?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Despite the sometimes annoying quirks of the Fett family, Rex has dearly missed being home. A mission trip in Jamaica had kept him busy, to say the least, for the better part of two months. While he couldn’t say he didn’t gain experience whilst there, he definitely had no problem admitting he wouldn’t do it again. Not to mention he hadn’t even wanted to go in the first place.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>It’ll be fun!</em> <em>It will open doors for you in the future. </em>His father, Jango, had said.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Well, the only door Rex found himself wanting to open in the near future was his bedroom door so he could take a nap.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Three hours after Anakin and his mother arrived back home, Anakin found himself lying in his bed with his PS4 controller in hand. He was beginning to grow bored of the game he'd been playing for nearly the entire three hours he had been home. It was a fairly new game he’s been meaning to play for some time now, having downloaded the game just before he left for Tatooine. It was called <em> Fallen Order </em>or something like that, with great characters, a cool open-world experience, and an amazing story. Anakin’s favorite part, however, was slashing bad guys with his cool dual-bladed laser sword.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Dinner is ready! Wash your hands before you get in here.” Came his mother’s voice from the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Will do. Be there in a minute!” Anakin yelled back.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anakin had just finished washing his hands when he heard the unmistakable sound of a text message notification from his left pocket. He quickly finished drying his hands and aggressively fished his phone out of his pocket.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>The Gents</b>
</p><p>
  <em> 2 message notifications </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anakin had never typed in his phone password as quickly as he had then, immediately opening the iMessage app and clicking on the appropriately named group chat.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>The Gents</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fav Fett: <em> This Saturday 3 o’clock  </em></p><p>Fav Fett: <em> be there </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anakin couldn’t help the stupid grin that found its way to his face</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Anakin! Get in here.” Shmi hollered from the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Coming!” Anakin replied, quickly shoving his phone back in his pocket and running to the kitchen</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> The boys are back together again. </em>He thought, a large smile still plastered onto his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, let me know what you think and if you want me to keep it going. </p><p>Also, please give me criticism on what I can improve on and whatnot. </p><p>If you got this far, thank you so much for ready, hopefully you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>